


Square and Fair

by kenlatte



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenlatte/pseuds/kenlatte
Summary: Mikage Reo had the brains, looks, money and talent. He could do and get almost everything. Almost.
Relationships: Mikage Reo & Seishirou Nagi
Kudos: 3





	Square and Fair

Everything he had wanted were served to him on a silver platter. Mikage Reo had the brains, looks, money and talent. He could do and get almost everything. _Almost_. Because Seishiro Nagi was an exception. He was _always_ an exception.

Nagi was his gem. His very precious gem. He had found him, touched him, grasped him— but _he still slipped away._

"You were mine. I found you! You were supposed to be mine!" Reo gasped for air as he growled out of frustration.

"I... was _never_ yours, Reo." With that, the ties that connected them were severed.

Reo wondered: _Why couldn't he stay with me? I found him. I owned him._

What made Nagi leave him? Ah, was it because he found someone who could polish him better? Or did he find Reo uninteresting anymore? 

Losing Nagi shouldn't be a problem to Reo. He could find another gem. There were lots of them out there. But why? Why did losing Nagi bothered him so much? He was just one of the thousands and millions of gems that existed. Losing a single gem shouldn't bother him. He could acquire more. So why? What made Nagi different? 

Reo dropped to his knees, covering his ears. He didn't like the sound of that someone who was weeping as if he was in so much pain. _Who was it?_

He looked around. Why was his vision blurry? He tried rubbing his eyes just to feel the liquid flowing from it. _Ah, so it was me. Pathetic._

Realization hit him. He laughed sarcastically. "Of all the individuals living in this world, why did I set my eyes on someone who wouldn't even look at me?'

  
The world was fair in its own way. People who got almost everything had something they really want, the only one they've always wanted, but could never get. Mikage Reo was one of them. 

  
_He had everything but Seishiro Nagi._


End file.
